I wannna be with you
by animefreak619
Summary: Loke and Lucy met in summer at the boat they bump with each other in that boat Lucy was loved first sight and Loke did not realize he is in love with her What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Cruise!

* * *

><p>In summer Lucy,Levy and Erza planned to go on a cruise ship for the whole summer there parents agreed.<p>

Erza:Hey!Lucy we're gonna miss the boat!

Lucy:Coming sorry I'm late my luggage is heavy.

Levy:It's fine brought your ticket?

Lucy:Yeah!How about you 2?

Levy and Erza:YES!

Erza:Well let's go

As they went to the ship find there rooms and the ship was going already.

_In there room 46_

Levy:I'm going to see what they have shopping malls ok see ya!

Erza:I'm going at there gym.

Lucy:OK!See ya!

*Levy went in the shopping malls Erza go fourth for some exercise.*

Lucy all fixed up her things went outside to looked around.

Lucy:Ah!A peaceful Place to see the beautiful sunset.*As she walked looking to the sunset- as she bumped with someone*

Lucy:Aww!

Loke:Ummm sorry Miss I was hurrying.

Lucy was loved 1st sight.

Lucy:It's fine.

Loke:Bye!Gotta go!

Lucy:Bye...*Lucy Blushed*

Lucy stands up and thinking about him already!

* * *

><p>In the Restaurant<p>

Erza:Hey Lucy your so happy this time?And your blushing?What happen?

Lucy:Hmmm...

Levy:She's not listening.

Erza snapped her finger.

Lucy woke up from day dreaming.

Levy:So who's the dream boy?

Lucy:Um-mm...*Lucy blushed*We just bumped with each other.

Erza:You don't know who is he!

Levy:Hm-mm...Love first sight right?

Lucy:I dunno.

Erza:*Erza thought she will make it happily ever after*

Lucy:Erza?Are you ok?

Erza:Yup.

Lucy was scared at Erza.

* * *

><p>The Boss Captain's ship(The office of the boss owner of the ship)<p>

Gildartz(The Father of Loke and the boss of the ship):Son someday you will all have my reaches.

Loke:Hm-mmm...

Gildartz :What happen to you anyway your clothes has a dirt on it.(He evilly said)

Loke:I bump someone don't matter it.*While he's fingers making a sound*

Gildartz:Well its fine where's your sister?

Loke:I forgot where's my sister!*He stand up straight and look for he's sister*

Gildartz Night:*Sigh*

* * *

><p>The top of the boat<p>

While...

Aries:Um-mm please don't hurt me...*Shivering to death*

Toby:Calm down little girl*With an evil smile*

Aries:I'm not a little girl anymore...*Shivering*

Toby:Let's go somewhere else*Evil smile*

Lucy:Let her go!Toby!

Toby:Ah!Lucy your here too?*Little shivering*

Toby was shivering cause Lucy and Toby were childhood friends but when they grow up it change to enemies cause Toby tried to flirt with Lucy the Lucy just clap his face and he cried he's not strong his a coward.

Lucy:What are doing to that girl!

Toby:Just making friends...*Shivering*

Aries ran and hide on her back.

Aries:He's trying too...

Lucy I know go back where you came from ok.

Aries:Thank you...*Running*

Lucy moved closer then

Lucy:You've never changed!

Toby:You either...*Shivering*

Lucy:I wont slap you this time if you do it again your gonna pay!

Toby:O-K!*He shivered then ran of quite a speed*

Lucy:H mp!

A mean while...

Aries:Whew!*Sweating*

Loke:I found you at last!Where were you?

Aries:A man was trying to do something to me then someone saved me..*He looked up him*

Loke:Next time don't go anywhere ok!

Aries:Alright...

While walking Aries saw Lucy talking to someone it was Erza.

Aries:Um-mm...

Loke:What?

Aries:Hello.

Lucy:Oh!You are you fine?

Erza:*Looked at that girl*

Loke:You?

Lucy:Um-mm... Hi!

Aries:She's the one who saved me Loke.

Loke:Thanks for saving my sister she's still 1st year.

Lucy:Your Welcome!

Erza:Sheesh!Another Toby Problem!

Aries:Oh!I forgot to introduce to you I'm Aries Night.

Loke:I'm Loke Night.

Lucy:Nice to meet you I'm Lucy Heartfilia.

Aries and Loke:WHAT!

Erza:I'm Erza Scarlet.

Aries and Loke:What!

Loke:I cant believe I've finally seen the richest in this country.

Aries:Me too!ven Erza Scarlet the greatest swords woman in this country!

Lucy;I'm shocked too I've met the Night Family the secondary rich family.

Erza:Yeah!

Loke:Hey Lucy wanna go for dinner?

Lucy:Oh...Su-re*They did not notice Lucy Blushes*

Loke:OK!a=At 9:30pm

Lucy:Alright.

And Aries and Loke went to there father's office.

Erza:You got a date!

Lucy:It's not a date!I's a thank you for saving her sister I think*she blushes*

Erza:I'm going to spread this.

Lucy:No!

Erza laughed when the got in there dorm already.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>MY NOTES<span>_**

Please Review Sweet Moments...

This is my 1st story I hope you like it And WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Please review or like

Your Newbie Member,

Animefreak619


	2. Ship Wreck

**_Sorry It's so long my boss is gonna kill me..._**

_Boss:Your late!_

_ Me:Sorry here is the story..._

* * *

><p>Chapter2:Ship Wreck<p>

Lucy was going with Loke for a dinner.

Lucy was in a hurry dressing up combing the hair get her purse and went to the restaurant.

While...

Loke:I'm going to have a dinner.

Gildartz:With who?

Loke:Mm-mm...*Facing to the floor*

Aries:With Lucy Heartfilia...

Loke:Aries!

Gildartz:Oh!wooing chicks?That's my boy!

Loke:Um-mm...Alright!I'm trying to be her boyfriend.

Gildartz:Good Luck son!

Aries:And your late!

Loke:What!  
>He hurried to to pick his black suit and his pocket money and went to the restaurant.<p>

Loke:Sorry I'm late.

Lucy:It's fine.

While in that moment Luxus was planing to ship wreck this boat!

Luxus:There the bomb is set now old geezer your family will die!*Evil Laugh*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

5-4-3-2-1...Boosshh!The boat exploded an they were 13 survivors was alive,Loke,Lucy,Erza,Natsu,Gray,Juvia,Aries,Gildartz,Levy,Jellal,Lisanna,Mirajane and Gajeel.

Loke:Lucy!

Lucy:I'm here

Aries:Brother your safe!

Gildartz:OH!The guards did not check right the bags!*angrily*  
>Erza:Lucy we're here<p>

Gray and Natsu:It was awesome!

Levy:It's dangerous you know!

Gajeel:Phew*That was RRRR!*Angry*  
>Lisanna:Look other survivors!<p>

Mirajane:Hey!Other survivors!

Jellal:That was no a good joke...

Juvia:Juvia is scared.*Shiver*

Aries:Achooooooooo!*Sniff*  
>Loke:You've catch a cold.<p>

Lucy:Look there is a island we could rest!

Erza:You get things Lucy and we are all 13!

Lucy:OK!

Loke:I'm coming with her.

Erza:Alright!Now people let's go!

Underwater

Everyone went to the island except for Lucy and Loke,Lucy found a luggage,3 luggage's

and Loke found 1 suitcase,Lucy needs air and she cant reach the surface so Loke kissed her to have air they blushed and went to the surface with the 3 luggage and 1 suit case and went to the island.

Lucy:Wow there fast making some houses...

Loke:Yeah...

Erza:Oh!You guys what have you found?  
>In the 1st luggage the saw a wet phone and plastic with wallet!(It's kind on a Millionaire Freak)They thought.<p>

In the 2nd luggage they found a water proof cellphone and all plastic cover(How lucky)They thought...

3rd luggage was just gadgets,And the suitcase was for a engineer!(Creepy)They thought*

At the night Lucy was walking thinking about Loke..

Lucy:Hm-mm...

Loke:What are thinking there angel.

Lucy:OH!Nothing..*Blushed*  
>Loke:Hm-mm...Is the night beautiful.<p>

Lucy:Yeah...oh thank for saving me to death...

They 2 blushed..

Loke:No problem...*Blushed*

Aries:Hey!Brother help here!

Loke:Bye angel!

Lucy:Don't call me angel!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me:SirMaam You like it?_**

_Please review if you like it!

**_Ready for the Next Chapter!_**


	3. I'm Here For You

**Here i hurried to make my boss good I hope you enjoy it! ($+$)/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:I'm here for you...<p>

In the morning.

Luxus:The here my plan is going too right.

Toby:So what's next?

Luxus:Any suggestion?

Totomaru:We have no fun to day..

Cobra:Picks some girls then!

Luxus:Good idea!Well here are the seven girl's information!

They we're seven too.

Midnight chose Levy.

Rustyrose chose Lucy.

Toby chose Aries.

Zancrow chose Mirajane.

Cobra chose Lisanna.

Totomaru chose Juvia.

Luxus chose Erza.

While...

Erza:Hey did someone found a scarlet ribbon here?

Everybody:No!

Erza:Where it is?

Loke:By the way Anyone saw Aries?  
>Gildartz:Aries is gone I cant find her!<p>

Everybody:WHAT!

Loke:Let's Look!  
>Everyone:Yeah!<p>

They all split up and Lucy went deeper to the jungel and saw Aries with Toby again!

Aries:Lucy-chan!

Toby:What!

Lucy:Toby your alive!

Toby:Yeah what I'm a suppose to do?

Lucy:I cant believe you've turn bad...Toby...

Toby:SO!  
>Lucy:Let Aries go!<p>

Toby:What's the change anyway!

Lucy slapped Toby,It did nothing...

Toby:Ha!

Lucy:Alright if you let go Aries take me instead.

Toby:Alright!Rustyrose!

Toby:Your free little lamb!

Aries:Lucy!*As she ran*  
>Lucy:Go Aries!<p>

Rustyrose:Cute.*He blushed*

Rustyrose covered Lucy's mouth and fell asleep and they went to the hideout.

While...

Natsu:Lisanna where are you?

Gray:Where are you!

Jellal:Erza!

Loke:Where's Lucy?

Gildartz:Even Mirajane is gone!  
>The boys look everywhere but the could not find them...<p>

Loke saw Aries so dirty so tired...

Loke:Aries!

Aries:Brother...I finally found you..

Loke:What happen!  
>Aries:Help Lucy-chan,Lucy-chan is in danger...She make a deal if,Toby-*Loke was hungry when he heard that name and ex-changed Aries for Lucy,Loke was angry with Toby*<br>Loke:I'll go,go straight Aries and call them cause I need them *As he stand up straight*

It was night already at last Loke found there hideout.

Loke:Hey!Don't even lay a finger in her!

Boys:Yeah!  
>Midnight:Wanna fight!<p>

Loke:Let's see.

~Pass 1 hour Loke's team won but lot of injures and the Luxus team failed land on the ground,Loke's team got the girls already and carry them.

Lucy:Where I'm I?

Loke:Your at the Hut..

Lucy:'m safe already?I cant remember a thing.

Loke:Hmm..*Phew It's fine you don't remember anything cause...

Lucy:What?

Loke:Never Mind...

Lucy:..Oh!you got lots of injuries!

Loke:It's just a scratch..

Lucy:I'll get the medicine kit.

~After that...

Jellal:We got a signal!

Everyone except for Lucy:Wooooooooohohooo!  
>Lucy:We're going home!<p>

Loke:Well,that's a relief.

Erza:When are they going in this island?  
>Jellal:Tomorrow!<p>

Natsu:Pack that you have!

~Night

Lucy went out for seeing the beautiful moon,Lucy sat down at the smooth sand.

Lucy:Phew~

Loke:What are you doing late at night?

Lucy:Oh..Loke u-mmm nothing.

Loke:There is always a reason for everything.

Lucy:...hmm...

Loke:The moonlight is beautiful.

Lucy:Yeah...

While...

Erza:Hey Natsu shush Loke is going to tell it!

Natsu:Yeah,Whatever...

Back~

Loke:*What will I tell now...*He thought.

Lucy:Um-mm I gotta go Loke.

Loke:Ok..*Danm I failed!*He thought.

Lucy went to her hut and Loke nodded walking to Erza and Natsu...

Erza:Today is your last day!

Natsu:Yeah!  
>Loke:...<p>

As he walked by to he's hut.

Loke lay down to his wooden bed and..

Loke thought *If I'm not your boyfriend I'm still here for you*

* * *

><p>Boss:Is this the ending Assistant!<br>Me:No Boss!There is many chapter for this story!  
>Boss:Make it!<p>

Me:Ok!Boss I understood!


	4. Good Bye

_**Me:Sorry I'm late again...**_

_**Boss:As always,Well let me see the next story.**_

_**Me:Here it is.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter4:Good Bye...<strong>_

After that failing night of Loke everyone was asleep for that morning.

_**Morning~**_

A annoying sound awoken everyone.

Natsu:The rescue team is here!

Gray:At last.

Lucy:So early *Yawn*

Gildartz:Today we will leave this island!  
>Everyone:Hooray!<p>

There already went to the city saying good bye to each other.

Loke:It's been a really great pleasure to meet everyone.

Natsu:Yeah!

Gray:It's been longly days I missed this placed!

Erza:See you everyone!  
>Everyone:See ya!<p>

Gajeel:Bye Levy-san!

Levy:Bye!

Everyone was gone except for Natsu and Loke.

Loke:Where is Lucy?

Natsu:She went home already.

Loke:...

Nastu:Speaking of going home I gotta go home too!

Loke:Bye!  
>Natsu:Bye!<p>

Loke:*I missed a chance to tell her!Dammit*He thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boss:THIS IS SHORT!<br>_**

**_ME:Sorry Boss but the next chapter will be long!I promise!_**

**_Boss:It should be or else!_**

**_Me:*Gulp*_**


End file.
